un muro que se derrumba
by cisachan
Summary: historia corta que aclara algunos pensamientos de zero. ocurre dentro de la trama de mi historia principal " Noches de Luna escarlata", pero puede disfrutarse por separado :D sumario adentro


One shot.

Un muro que se derrumba.

Vaya..vaya. señor presidente, tuvo que ir y poner sus colmillos sobre la directora cross, que escandalosa situación he vivido.- exclamó con un tono burlón kaito , quien manejaba el auto en el que zero había mordido a Yuuki cross hace solo unos instantes, pero como estaba detrás de un vidrio oscuro, ella no se percató.

Cállate y sigue conduciendo.-el joven de gris cabellera se recostaba en el asiento tapando su rostro con una mano. Estaba agitado, el corazón le latía desbocado, los colmillos le ardían reclamándole…volver a sentir el cuelo de aquella mujer.

Llévame lo más lejos que puedas… si no, no sé si podré controlarme. Ese mounstruo…está de nuevo entre nosotros.

Aja, y está en estos momentos con Yuuki cross .

Kaito percibió el aura asesina de zero y prefirió seguir conduciendo, calladito.

Llegaron a un punto en el bosque cerca de un precipicio. Según zero, ese era el lugar en donde la Yuuki que él conocía murió, la humana, la dulce y valiente niña que siempre lo salvaba de sí mismo.

En ese lugar Kuran Kaname le había quitado lo que más apreciaba en el mundo. Allí una sangrepura maldita apareció usurpando el cuerpo de su amada Yuuki.

Pero por qué?

¿Por qué ella, que se supone estaba muerta, seguía mirándolo de esa manera?

¿Por qué sus instintos vampiros clamaban sólo por la sangre de esa mujer…?

¿Por qué él podía sentir calor en su mirada, en su piel, en su sonrisa…en su sangre.?

Los muertos no pueden dar calor. Y sin embargo el estaba ardiendo después de beber la sangre de Yuuki.

Kaito lo observaba desde lejos. Al verlo tan atormentado mirando el abismo, exhaló un largo suspiro y le gritó.

-Aghh eres idiota o que! Es obvio que amas a esa mujer, maldita sea! Me voy, me sacas de quicio.- despúes de decir eso se marchó en el auto dejando a zero solo, pensando…

- "Amor…"-la sola idea le produjo risa- yo no soy capaz de sentir algo como eso. No tengo el derecho.

#al dia siguiente-

Recostado sobre la tumba de ichiru zero recordaba el informe de yagari sobre el encuentro de los dos sangrepura en la asociación.

" ese tipo hizo estallar toda la habitación. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar que le hiciste a la señorita directora. Lo que importa es que parece que la hija de cross va a respetar el acuerdo y que no ha sucumbido ante su prometido. Sinceramente, no pensé que fuese posible, pero Yuuki cross es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, incluso parece estar dispuesta a mantener a raya al mounstruo kuran.y claro a nosotros también. Eso te incluye a ti, no lo olvides, estúpido pupilo."

Pareciera que últimamente todos tenían la costumbre de insultarlo.

Es claro que algo estaba haciendo mal, pero era el último en enterarse. O en reconocerlo.

-Podrías decírmelo tu, ichiru? Estoy equivocado?

Como era de esperarse, nadie respondió su pregunta. Solo oía el viento colándose entre entre los árboles y las lápidas. Zero había ido hacia el cementerio a llevarle flores a su gemelo.

Eso era la muerte. El silencio absoluto. El estar para siempre detenido. Inmóvil.

asi estaban sus padres y su hermano. Sus vidas se detuvieron para siempre, sus voces se callaron en la oscuridad. Jamás volvería abrazar a su hermano.

"Pero a ella si."

En el fondo de su corazón, en un lugar sellado por muros altísimos, se escuchó una voz…

"Ella no está muerta, ella está allí, sonriendo, mirándote, moviéndose."

"Eres tu el que planea pasar por muerto, pero tú tienes que vivir zero. Vive tu vida zero."

Los muertos no hablan, es cierto, pero zero podía casi oír a su gemelo dentro suyo. Después de todo su sangre corría mezclada con la suya.

-Sabía que me responderías, ichiru. –zero sonrió para si mismo, se levantó y dejó las flores para su hermano.

Unos pasos más allá encontró la tumba de Kaien Cross.

-que hombre tan molesto eras director. Vas y sacrificas tu vida por nosotros y dejas a tu adorada hija sola…que tonto.

Entonces , una avalancha de recuerdos invadió la mente de zero

La vez que kaien lo llevó a su casa. La primera vez que vió a Yuuki.

Los cuatro años que vivieron los tres fingiendo ser una familia.

¿fingiendo?. No, aquel lugar tan ruidoso con el director y su hija era su hogar . un lugar al que volver.

Y recordó lo sucedido hace diez años.

Como olvidar los ojos de Yuuki mirándolo con tanto odio y a su vez llenos de lágrimas.

"ahora..zero…cumpliré mi promesa…"le había escuchado decir con la voz pesada, llena de sufrimiento

Ella estaba dispuesta a atravesarle el corazón con Artemis. Y después iba a matarse.

Dios. Cuanto deseó morir por aquellas manos en aquel momento.

Después, todo sucedió muy rápido. Sara logró levantarse aún estando sin corazón. Esos malditos mounstruos sangrepura.

Se avalanzó contra kuran para arrancarle el órgano vital, ya que zero mismo logró herirlo de gravedad. Y el director cross se interpuso . atravesó con el trozo de espada que le quedaba el cuello de sara, decapitándola.

Pero no pudo evitar que la mano de sara le atravesara el pecho.

Yuuki intentó llegar, pero no le dio tiempo.

Sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo agonizante de su propio padre hasta que dio un último suspiro susurrándole algo.

El grito desgarrador de una Yuuki ensangrentada había puesto punto final a una masacre.

#

Tres días completos. Desde la mañana a la noche. Tres días la escuchó llorar, gritar y sollozar, encerrada por voluntad propia en una celda magíca antivampiros.

Zero no fue a verla ni una sola vez. Solo la oía desde su cama en donde se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Kaname kuran había quedado en estado de sueño reparador. Quien sabe cuando despertaría. Lo cierto es que podían ser meses, años o un siglo.

Yuuki pronto se recuperó. Mas pronto de lo que todos esperaban.

Pero ella había cambiado. Es como si las riendas de su esencia se hubieran liberado por completo. Sin quererlo, era la sangrepura más poderosa de todos, ya que con ella, sólo quedaban tres en el mundo. Y no sólo eso. Era la reencarnación de la creadora de las armas antivampiros y ahora podía manipularlas y dejarlas fuera de combate si así lo deseaba. Todo en ella emanaba poder inigualable. Inalcanzable.

Zero sentía como si Yuuki estuviera en un lugar mirándolo desde arriba, fuera de su alcance.

Ella había decidido refundar la academia cross una vez mas, incluso permitió a los cazadores poner condiciones cuando en realidad, con todo ese poder podría hacer o que quisiera.

Pero ella tenía un objetivo. Crear una nueva forma de vivir para humanos y vampiros.

Siempre fue su motivación. Lo hacía por que lo creía firmemente.

Ese tipo de fuerza, no la tienen los muertos…

"En cambio, yo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"

Zero se llevó una mano a su rostro y casi pudo oir como algo dentro suyo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

En unos instantes estuvo rodeado de los principales cazadores que fueron a rendir homenaje a cross.

Estuvo en silencio un tiempo hasta que percibió un aroma más que conocido en el ambiente.

-Oi, zero! Es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo yagari mirando hacia la puerta. El también se dio cuenta.

-no. Me voy a quedar un poco más.

-ah ..ah.. es inútil, yagari-sensei. –este cabeza hueca parece haber encontrado una respuesta al fin.-kaito prefirió marcharse primero.

-tch…espero que dejes de hacer tonterías, señor presidente.- los cazadores se retiraron dejando solo al joven de cabellos grises.

El aroma a flores blancas comenzaba a esparcirse… y la presencia de Yuuki se hacia mas fuerte.

Yuuki…

Yuuki…

"quiero verla"

Dentro, desde el más recóndito lugar de su ser, un muro se hacía pedazos.


End file.
